


It's Cold Out There, Dear Rabbit.

by StrangeLotus



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: I Know I'm A Wolf by Young Heretics, Rouge!Spine, Sad Powered Giraffe, Song Inspired, Steam Powered Sadness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since The Spine malfunctioned and began his-unwilling-murder spree. Rabbit is the only one left and she is still running for her life.</p><p>Running and fear were all dear Rabbit knew anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with this song and had gotten this idea...I regret nothing!...Ok maybe a little.
> 
> Oh, by the way, (for those of you who read it) for some reason my "Writing Prompts" work has been removed...I don't know why or what exactly happened to it. All I know is that it disappeared. 
> 
> Also, I'm writing this on a DSi so, sorry for mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT:  
> When it says: "Dear Rabbit, my legs are getting weak...chasing you..."  
> It's supposed to be with / at the beginning and end of that. And the sentance right after was supposed to be apart of the first 'paragraph'.  
> My DS won't let me fix it...so, yeah.

She ran. She ran, and ran, and ran as fast as she could because she knew that if she stopped, he would catch her again.

"Dear Rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you..." She could hear him getting closer.

How could he do this? She wondered, running faster, pushing herself. She could feel her boiler overheating as steam poured from her cheek-vents. She was the only one left, left to run through the snow covered forest.

/The snowfields wouldn't seem so big...if you knew.../

Fear consumed her, she could hear him getting close. She dove into the snow, hiding beneath it, behind a tree as his heavy foot steps became louder and louder.

/That this blood on my teeth, is far beyond dry...and I'v captured you once, but I wasn't quite right.../

She peeked from behind the thick, tree trunk, looking for him as steam poured from her vents. How could he? How could he kill them? Their brothers! And the humans! Why?

"Rabbit...come back. I-I-Its me, The Spine." Liar. "I'm s-s-sorry, I didn-n-n-n't mean to hurt you. I'm f-f-fixed now." Liar! His voice glitched with every lie.

/So I'm telling you...You'll be safe with me.../

Rabbit trembled in fear as The Spine neared, his broken leg sparking with every step.

"Don't worry, Rabbit, I w-w-won-n't hurt you." Why does he continue to lie?

/And Rabbit, my claws are down now so don't...be afraid./

"Come back to the manor with me, it's warmer there and we can fix you up."

/I could keep you warm, as long as you can just try...and be brave../

"Liar!!!" Rabbit lashed out, attacking The Spine.

The Spine grabbed Rabbit,gripping her wrists as a manic smile krept upon his face. "Got you."

/Yes, I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite, but the rest of my pack, I've left them behind.../

Rabbit's optics widened in fear as Spine slammed her onto the ground. Rabbit let out a harsh cry as oil tears began to fall and steam burst out from her vents and mouth.


	2. Oneshot part 2

The Spine-no, the virus controlling The Spine, smiled a blood stained, shark-toothed smile.

/My teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill. But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill.../

Rabbit looked up with wide optics, oil tears falling from not only her, but from The Spine. He was still there...just trapt. Spine raised his arm, his saw replacing his hand as he whispered something that will haunt Rabbit forever.

/So I'm telling you, you'll be safe with.../

"I-I-I'm sorry...dear Rabbit."

/Me.../

"S-S-SPINE!"

Rabbit watched in horror as The Spine, in his last struggle for control, took the saw to his chest. Rabbit crawled to her little brother, holding him in her arms as oil and blue matter slowly seeped from his chest. He twitched and cringed in her arms, sparks flying from his chest as his red optics slowly flickered back to green, fading with each flicker.

"Why Tha' S-S-Spine?...Why?" Rabbit whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, Rabbit..."

/So Rabbit, please stop looking the other way.../

"S-S-Spine!" Rabbit cried out, clutching her brother as his life faded from him.

/It's cold out there...so why not stay here under my...tail?/

And then poor, dear Rabbit...was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably re-write this when I can get on my laptop...

**Author's Note:**

> My DS has a weird word limit on it so this supposed-to-be oneshot will continue in a second chapter...


End file.
